


Formal attire woes

by ChampionShirogane



Category: aa5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, GYAXA crew, M/M, claybuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionShirogane/pseuds/ChampionShirogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay and Solomon have to attend a fundraising event for work, however the younger astronaut isn't so keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal attire woes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on my FF.net account I decided to bring it over here. It's a shame that Claybuck is such an underrated pairing.

“Do we really have to do this?” Clay whined as he tugged at his shirt in mild frustration, he’d always hated formal wear, his loose fitting uniform offered him a lot more freedom than a stuffy suit and tie get up.   
Sol however was sat on the end of the bed polishing his smartest shoes which he hadn’t really had the need to wear for a couple of years at least... Perhaps at his cousin’s wedding, he was sure...Maybe? Finally turning his attention to the rookie it was apparent how youthful he was, sure he was a grown man of 23 but seeing him with such a pouty expression, un-tucked shirt and slouching only made him seem younger, or was that more accurate to say that he seemed a little petulant?   
“Yes we do.” He stated firmly as he put his shoe down to dry, even he was barely dressed as he sat there in his underwear, not that it bothered him anyway his protégé had seen him like this enough times by now. “Or would you rather a tongue lashing from Yuri? “   
The look the younger male gave him was evidence enough that they were both in agreement on that at least. He loved Clay to bits but there were times that he could be so ‘beef headed’. With a sigh Solomon padded over to the rookie and gave him a quick once over, in truth he did look pretty good even if he was wearing it a little wrong- Even roughly thrown on it all hung off his frame nicely, Clay was definitely a well built man and his boyish looks only completed that look. However it was a formal event and everything needed to be perfect if they were to obtain a decent amount of financial backing for the Space Program.   
“Okay hold still a second...” Starbuck carefully unbuttoned Clay’s trousers and began tucking the excess fabric into the waistband. Terran however could feel his heart racing at the gentle yet firm touches of the other as strong hands brushed against his hips. His eyes then flitted across his mentors exposed chest sending a flood things he’d rather be doing that go to the fundraiser most of which seemed to involve him and Sol staying home. Clay rested his hands on his mentors forearms.   
“I-it’s okay I can take it from here.” He shot the older man an awkward smile and made his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready and to do something about the heat that had risen to his face. 

“Clay?? You dead in there?” Sol called through the door, “You’ve been in there for twenty minutes.”   
“R-right I’m ready.... Sort of.” Came a slightly unsure voice from the other room, the rookie had somehow regained his composure again and this time he was a lot more presentable. “I don’t think my hair will stay down so I gave up...”   
“It’s okay, you look good.” The older male smiled as he took in the sight of the other,who was now sporting a waistcoat over his shirt which only served to emphasise Clay’s broad shoulders and pleasing build, even Sol didn’t have the right words for how good he felt the other looked compared to 20 minutes prior.  
“Ah I knew it looks stupid.” Clay began unbuttoning it when Solomon stopped him.   
“I think you should keep it on.” He stated with a warm smile as he straightened up the other man’s tie.   
“If you say so.” Again the younger male was painfully aware of the other’s closeness, the tone of his mentors voice was noticeable lower and perhaps a little huskier than usual which only served to send a slight shiver though his body. /Not now Clay... It’s not the time for that./ He chided himself before resting his own palms on the others hips. He wanted to feel more of that closeness, to have Sol to himself instead of going to some damned function where they had to pretend they weren’t seeing each other because it would be ‘unprofessional’. 

“Clay what’s wrong?” Solomon asked as he noticed the slight scowl that had settled on Clay's otherwise handsome features, this was not like him. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Clay?” This time his tone was a little firmer, he knew how bad his lover was when he was bottling things up inside, he was a little too good at saying ‘I’m fine’ when he really wasn’t. 

The younger male bit his lip nervously as he contemplated whether he really should say it, however the other’s accusing gaze made it harder to conceal the truth.   
“Okay fine... I don’t want to be in a stuffy suit at a stuffy function where I can’t act how I want around you.” He finally admitted, he knew that the function was key to him fulfilling his dream and he knew he’d actually enjoy himself when he was there but all this slinking around was just getting to him. It was exhausting.

Moments past when neither said nothing, time seemed to stop and each second that past was more excrutiating. They’d been secretly dating for months now yet neither had said how it bothered them. Perhaps that conversation had been long overdue. 

“Clay... “

“It’s fine... I’m just being stupid.” 

“No you’re really not.” Replied Sol as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Clay’s head. “I don’t like hiding either...”   
Terran’s shoulders relaxed slightly, all he wanted to hear was a little validation that his frustrations were shared, he knew relationships in the workplace were understandably frowned upon.... Also it would probably spark rumours that he got his place on the HAT-2 mission because he was banging his mentor. Clay didn’t really care what others said but he was not willing to let them drag Solomon’s name though the mud. 

“Ah it’s okay...I’m fine now, really.” He managed to fix Sol one of his best smiles before pulling him down onto the bed and littering his neck with playful kisses, his fingertips pushing beneath Sol’s shirt eagerly tracing the contours of his abs...   
However that moment wasn’t to last as the doorbell rang and both men shot up and hastily straightened their clothes and threw their jackets on before heading for the door.   
Clay was just about to open it when his mentor stopped him, an almost devilish look in his eyes. 

“Don’t think I won’t finish what you started.”   
The younger male just smiled . “I’m gonna hold you to that.”


End file.
